Enigma
by miikka-xx
Summary: In which kisses are stolen, Sanji laments, and Zoro doesn't have anything better to do. zorosanji. complete.


**miikka-xx:** kay – 'tis a short ficlet dedicated to my new obsession. btw, this is NOT my idea; it came from a cute yaoi doujin with Sanji/Zoro. I'll find it asap and tell you who the actual credit goes to.

**title:** enigma  
**rating:** K+  
**summary:** In which kisses are stolen, Sanji laments, and Zoro doesn't have anything better to do. zorosanji. complete.  
**disclaimer:** one piece is perfect just the way it is. i wouldn't change one damn thing. (as i say this, my inner yaoi fangirl screams in betrayal.)  
**warning(s):** stupidity. oh, and the credit for the idea goes to some amazingly adorable doujin which i cannot recall at the moment.

* * *

enigma

* * *

_A man never knows what a woman is thinking. He also never knows what other men are thinking._

* * *

Sanji emerged out of the kitchen to the sound of yelling.

A lot of it, it seemed; high pitched yells slurring the syllables till he couldn't understand anymore. He looked at the rather awkward semi-circle the rest of the crew had made around the pair duking it out; hiding the couple from view. The blonde shifted, confused, and glanced at the tall back of Zoro in front of him. The swordsman tilted his head back and glanced back at the cook, raising his eyebrows in slight curiosity and shifting to the side to make room. Shrugging to himself, Sanji took the other's invitation and sauntered up to peek into the fight.

It was Luffy and Nami. Arguing. The instinctive urge to punch Luffy's face in for even looking at Nami that way emerged in Sanji. However curiosity won over and he simply stood quite still as Nami suddenly slapped their captain, instead of hitting him over top the head like usual. Luffy froze, and for a whole minute stood stock-still as if the world depended on it. In return, the navigator sucked in a breath and closed her eyes.

After that, that it was all in slow-motion to Sanji— Nami's eyes fluttered open, Luffy gently took her arm, pulled her towards him, voiced his apology clear and strong over the crashing waves of the sea and, finally, he pressed his mouth gently, perfectly over her own.

Sanji's universe cracked.

"WHAT THE HELL."

The angry boom sliced cleanly through the whole situation and Nami shoved herself away, red as a cherry and a hand over her mouth. Luffy turned to Sanji, who was fuming mad, and grinned like usual.

"Sanji! Look! I kissed and made up with Nami!"

Okay, that was so not what Sanji had meant when he explained 'kiss and make up' to Luffy. _AT ALL_.

"Luffy!" squeaked Nami, grabbing his vest and dragging him inside, hastily berating his behavior and telling him she would have to explain the finer details of that expression if he would just get into the goddamned hull _right about freaking now_.

The rest of the crew dispersed in laughs: Chopper with Usopp and Franky to work on their latest project, Robin to her lawn chair in the shade and Zoro staying uncertainly by his side, slightly amused at the cook's hysterics. Sanji's knees buckled in grief and he made to grab the swordsman's arm to steady himself.

"I can't believe Luffy just took Nami's kiss away. Luffy. _Luffy._" Sanji sighed, "You know, I wanted to be the one. Or, at least someone who wasn't as thickheaded as our captain to be the one. _At least_."

Zoro let himself be used as a pillar through Sanji's moping, eyebrows raised as he wondered where this was going. Idly, he wondered if he could make the cook feel better. Probably not, he concluded, but if he was asking for it, Zoro could sure as hell try.

"I… I want to be kissed…" pouted Sanji, "By… well… Na—"

Zoro's mouth was scorching hot against his own, and his lips were chapped. It was not so much a kiss as it was a firm press of lips on lips. Biting almost harshly at Sanji's mouth, he made the other gasp and swiped his tongue daringly over the smooth lips. Zoro slipped a hand behind Sanji's neck and massaged his mouth against his own, and the cook drowned in the exotic taste of foreign spice and iron, something entirely Zoro and no one else.

It made him crave more: more of this heat, more of this taste, more of Zoro's calloused hands slipping through Sanji's silk blonde hair as he bent the other's neck to gain access. Responding eagerly, Sanji opened his own mouth and let the pirate plunder, letting him taste the sweet berries he had swiped for himself while making breakfast. Obviously, it was a pleasant flavour if Zoro's muffled growl was any indication. Yet the need for air was getting precariously close to its limit and they had to break apart soon.

It was _thrilling_, to be kissed by not only a man, but by a demon, one that could kill him at any time he wanted. But what really made the cook's blood race and his heart pound was that it was _Zoro_ kissing him, _Zoro's_ hands and mouth and tongue— Sanji's face heated up at the thought and pulled away, realizing that perhaps he wasn't as straight as he liked to think.

Zoro smirked and kissed the top of his head before sauntering away.

After a minute to regain his thinking processes, the blonde glared half-heartedly at the retreating back.

"Idiot," called out Sanji, red, "That wasn't supposed to make me feel better."

Zoro defiantly flipped up his middle finger.

Sanji kicked him.

Life continued as normal.

* * *

**an:** because zorosanji has taken my ability to think of anything else as a pairing. they have such great chemistry, it's gorgeous.

anywho, leave a review to let me know what you thought of it. :) even a 'good job' is enough.


End file.
